


The Bogart

by Pseudonym89



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonym89/pseuds/Pseudonym89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil face a Bogart at school and it knows exactly how to terrify Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bogart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what Phil is afraid of, so I made it up.

"Dan, c'mon, we'll be late for Defense Against The Dark Arts!" Phil whined, pulling Dan along the corridor by the wrist.

"I know, but I heard we'd be working with a bogart today and I'm scared at what it'll take the shape of." Dan replied faintly.

"Aww, don't worry, love, you'll do fine. I mean, the only thing it'll take the shape of is a giant moth, right?" Phil joked.

Dan gazed down at the floor. "Yeah, totally..." They entered the class room and joined their fellow students when the teacher walked into the room.

"Alright class, some of you already know what we shall be doing today. We'll be using spells to rid of bogarts." The teacher said. "Now, when facing the creature, just point your wand at it and say 'Riddikulus' while imagining it into a harmless form. Now, who wants to go first?"

Phil jumped up quickly, his yellow and orange tie hitting him in the face. "I'll do it!" He cried.

"Alright then Mr. Lester. Let's begin." The teacher said. Phil walked up to the shaking cupboard. "Are you ready?" The teacher asked. Phil nodded and she opened the door. A giant, hairy spider crawled out of the cupboard. From where Dan was sitting, Phil seemed frozen in fear.

"C'mon man, it's just a spider!" Dan yelled. That shook Phil awake and he pointed his oak wand at the arachnid. "Riddikulus!" He yelled, and the spider turned into a fake plastic copy of its former self, making everyone giggle, including Dan. Phil was applauded and sat back down.

Dan didn't go until he was the last one up. "Let's go, Daniel, it's your turn." The teacher said. Dan hesitantly stood up. What would his worst fear be? Moths? The unknown? That creepy bear costume he saw at a pizza place that one time?

But all of that was erased once he stepped up to the bogart.

"Hello Dan." The bogart-Phil said. "W-What?" Dan stumbled. Phil was his worst fear? That couldn't be true. Phil was his boyfriend, his best friend. He couldn't be his worst fear.

"Oh Dan, you look at me with shock, but you know why I'm here. Because you're a dirty little brat, who doesn't deserve me. You're pathetic, you really are. You've wasted SO MUCH of my time. I could've been at the top of my class, I could've been a successful linguist. But you keep holding me back. Dan, you disgust me."

Tears were streaming down Dan's pale cheeks. Phil wouldn't say this, of course not. Phil is a living sunshine, and he loves me, right? Of course he does, Dan, get yourself together.

"Riddikulus..." He feebly mumbles out.

Bogart-Phil laughed. "You think you can get away from me, Dan? You can never get away from the pain of what you have done. As I said you disg-"

"RIDDUKULUS!" Dan screamed at the bogart-Phil, who evaporated into dust with a cry. Dan collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. He felt a body press against his own. He looked up and saw Phil's tear stained face looking down at him. "Oh Dan, you're not holding me back. I like it where I am, with you by my side." "Thanks Phil," Dan smiled as he leaned up for a kiss.

                                                                                                                  Fiń


End file.
